far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Demnoph
Demnoph is a planet in the Tsatsos System located in hex 0407. It is the homeworld of A.C.R.E. The planet itself is smaller than ancient Earth but more dense, giving it comparable surface gravity. The thin atmosphere is breathable by humans but too thin to be lived in comfortably by non-natives. A.C.R.E. dominates the surface of Demnoph with great arcologies as well as industrial and agricultural complexes, which together span the entire surface of the planet and produce everything its massive population needs, as well as a great deal for export. Most inhabitants live their whole life inside and don’t see much of the sky or nature. As such the population seems depressed and bereaved of all hope to visitors, something that is only amplified by A.C.R.E.'s focus on efficiency across the planet. Nonetheless, there are beautiful places to be found on Demnoph. Those who live or work in the upper or outer levels of an arcology complex enjoy a great view across the planet’s surface, or of the exotic colorful auroras playing across most of Demnoph's thin atmosphere. The agricultural complexes can be a stark contrast to Demnoph's usual aesthetic, and staff working there are often thought of by the rest of the population as irritatingly lively and happy. A.C.R.E. Stewardship Demnoph is the headquarters of the A.C.R.E. Corporation, which provides housing, employment, essential services, food, and consumer goods to all citizens of Demnoph, outside of a few small businesses run by nobility. A.C.R.E. manages virtually all of the economic activity of the planet, though there is a minor Trilliant Ring and House Eridanus presence. As of the events of 3200, there is also a PRISM presence on the planet. A.C.R.E. motivational advertisements and public outreach initiatives line the walkways. All waste, including human corpses, is recycled through state-of-the-art waste management plants. Community C.O.R.E. officers ensure all communities are living up to A.C.R.E.'s standards. From A.C.R.E.'s main headquarters building, lovingly referred to as The Ziggurat, its board of directors manages every facet of life on the planet. Planetary Details Climate and Atmosphere Demnoph's atmosphere is thin but breathable. A.C.R.E. uses atmospheric shielding to keep the remaining air in and recyclers the size of a city block to make the air breathable, although it becomes horribly stale when the air scrubbers are being cleaned out on a bi-monthly basis. These shields reflect the light of the city-wide planet and glow a variety of blues, yellows, greens, and sometimes pinks. Various streaks of color trace the skyline from time to time, mimicking the ancient Earth legend of the Aurora Borealis. In reality, this phenomenon is caused by radioactive runoff gliding across the surface of the atmospheric shield as it bleeds into space. Natives of Demnoph are acclimatized to the thin atmosphere and have developed genetic mutations which allow them to breathe it comfortably. Although some can make the adjustment, foreigners typically need more oxygen to avoid passing out. Oxygen masks are associated with foreigners and their use is considered amusing by locals. This phenomenon has given rise to the derogatory terms "ox-hog" and the more offensive "ox-huffer", which can refer to a weak person or simply to any foreigner. Visitors looking to blend in sometimes invest in discreet oxygen dispersal hats and coats, which blow pressurized oxygen across the face. Nobility who have joined Upper Management can expect a populist popularity boost if they can adjust to the air pressure on Demnoph. An average Demnophi in a high-oxygen environment can comfortably hold their breath in excess of several minutes. Natives of Demnoph who go abroad to other planets typically experience a sensation of euphoria and heightened energy until they have adjusted, which is known as the "Demnoph Smile". Ironically, this phenomenon has given rise to an impression that A.C.R.E.'s Demnoph workforce is euphorically happy, and experience a slow comedown once they are away from their homeworld. Oxygen parlors, which usually provide alcohol and a standard partial pressure of oxygen, are somewhat common and mainly cater to foreigners. However, there is also a consistent clientele of employees who have gone abroad and developed a dependency on oxygen euphoria. Although occasional visits to oxygen parlors are considered normal, "oxygen dependency" is considered a serious societal problem. There is a "low-ox" subculture whose members compete to abstain from oxygen, although this practice is discouraged by management. Orbital Infrastructure Demnoph sports an extensive orbital transport system fed by grav-trains launched to and from Demnoph. This system allows for rapid transport of goods and people to and from the planet. The central hub of this system is the Demnoph Central Transit Authority, located on floors 45 to 48 of The Ziggurat. These upper floors rise above the planet's atmosphere and form a massive spaceport fed by a system of space elevators, which handle a large percentage of orbit to surface traffic. In Demnoph orbit are many ship docks for quick cargo handling, repairs, refits, refueling, and building of new ships. The many shuttles and transport barges without interstellar capability that fly between these installations make the space around Demnoph very dangerous to navigate for pilots who do not follow the instructions of the Demnoph Central Transit Authority very closely. To prevent collisions, automated security drones shoot down every ship endangering others and collect the debris in nets and grav-bubbles to be smelted down and recycled in orbit. Geography and Zoning For main article, see ''Demnoph Infrastructure & Zoning The total urbanization of Demnoph's surface makes the typical distinction between countries and cities inapplicable. Instead, Demnoph is divided into different zones, each with their own tasks. Grav-trains provide easy and quick transport between the zones. The Ziggurat ''For main article, see The Ziggurat The Ziggurat is the main office building of A.C.R.E., built several hundred years ago by using cutting edge technology to develop the most advanced structure of its kind. Since then it has gone through several, sometimes extreme, interior renovations, though you could never tell when looking at its sloped outer surface. The shape of The Ziggurat has become synonymous with the A.C.R.E. Corporation. The Ziggurat is a nation unto itself, each floor the size of a country. It is the biggest building on Demnoph by an extreme margin, extending even into outer space. Due to its enormous size and the thin atmosphere, it is visible from unimaginable distances. The building's structure splays out far beneath the soil. The part visible on the surface is only the tip of the head of the monstrous pyramid. The Ziggurat's blackened walls and windows are made of some of the strongest materials known to the Acheron Rho sector. The complete plans of the building itself are a closely guarded secret held only by the Directors of A.C.R.E. Local folk tales often speculate on the secret and nefarious goings-on at the roots of the Ziggurat. Pilgrim's Landing Pilgrim's Landing (or simply "The Landing") was the first landing zone of the House Eridanus Factory-Ship, Silent Acquisition. Home to one of the largest contiguous religious structures in the sector, the Landing is also the location of the arcology known as "The City-Basilica of Sublime Charity". The population of the City-Basilica varies widely with religious holidays and pilgrimages but conservative estimates put the permanent population of the arcology at nearly three hundred thousand. Built with little regard to cost constraint, the basilica outline of the building can be seen from orbit by the naked eye. The Landing is also home to one of the largest memorial monuments in the sector, the Verglas Spire. The spire is a kilometer high engraved surface that records the names of every Imperial Citizen of note, alongside a small biography. Flora and Fauna Most of the native flora and fauna of Demnoph has died off, as it could not adapt to the rapid urbanization of the planet. Everything that lives now on Demnoph is either grown for agricultural purposes or has adjusted to grow in the sewer system. Demnophi Harvest Bug A hold over from the days when Demnoph had vast fields for agricultural production, the Harvest Bug is a black fly-like parasite that bred in the refuse of the animals that ate the local flora. They consumed mostly the soft tissue matter of small to medium animals. They usually fed on corpses, though it was not entirely uncommon for a Harvest Bug to attack the living if no option for an easy meal presented itself. Pictures and videos now purport to show a blackened, enlarged version of these insects flying around the under-city, thriving in the waste dumps and recycling centers, bleeding into nearby residential blocks, terrorizing locals who live in an improperly sealed domicile. These reports describe as a locust crossed with a mosquito, with the mandibles of a wasp. They can grow to be up to 10cm long. Their bite has been described as like “the force of a standard-grade ACRE 3 hole punch with the accompanying feeling of a several jagged forks being plunged into you and moved around”. The Demnoph Psiball team was originally going to use the Harvester Bug as its mascot, but A.C.R.E. officials vetoed the proposal, noting that this would admit to the possibility of there being a pest problem in the lower sectors of the planet. Demnophi Ink Demon Named for its oily appearance, the Demnophi Ink Demon is one of the most infamous forms of plant life a local might encounter. While the actual biological designation of this plant is tenuous, that knowledge has been lost in the deep memory vaults of the Houses and A.C.R.E. The plant is known for its hardy nature. It can survive in any environment by living off of any ambient moisture and taking energy from any source it can creep onto. It can be found in puddles, growing off of a dead dog, or most notably in the lungs of the unfortunate souls that experience with a breakout in their domicile. It is a parasitic fungus-like growth that would be indistinguishable from the black backdrop of Demnoph if not for the glowing lines of yellow biomass that circulates within it. History The history of Demnoph is deeply tied to history of the Empire itself. As one of the Core Worlds, Demnoph was one of the first colonized planets in the sector. Sharing in the prosperity and rapid growth of the Core, Demnoph’s population has exploded. The planet was once a golden world, with temperate weather as well as flora and fauna suited to human life. Demnoph's human presence eventually overwhelmed the world's ability to provide as it was slowly consumed by the massive cities that started to totally enclose the world. Demnoph was once ruled by a now-forgotten noble house until it was impounded before The Scream by House Eridanus. A line of minor nobles of House Eridanus ruled over Demnoph until it was taken over by A.C.R.E. in 2806. Corporate rule over the remained undisputed until 3171, when internal A.C.R.E. politics led to the Demnoph Collective Uprising. The revolt lasted for over two months until A.C.R.E., with the help of House Cygnus and House Serpens, managed to reestablish control over the world. Under the governance of A.C.R.E., Demnoph was exploited for all its riches and choked to death by the humans that call it home. Pavement and concrete subsumed the grass, and starlight was replaced by the steady glow of the neon lights that permeate every corner of the planet. Only the most hardy of the planet's fauna and flora survived this change. The remainder of Demnoph's native life consists of the vermin-like alien life and extremely hardy species of flora that attach to any source of water or energy. Demographics Demnoph is one of the most cosmopolitan planets in the sector. It experienced its first wave of immigration during the early ages of the planet's management by A.C.R.E. due to heavy worker-recruitment campaigns, and secondary waves of immigration during the First and Second Imperial Civil Wars and during the War Against the Artificials. As immigrants are considered a useful source of labor, Demnoph is a popular destination for refugees and those looking for a better life. Population Due to the constant pressures of immigration and cultural mixing, the official population structure of Demnoph is constantly changing. A.C.R.E. constantly shuffles its employees between housing zones and even between planets to prevent population blocs from forming (though wild theories purport that this is also to make sure nobody develops local loyalties other than to the company). The mixing pot of immigrant cultures, local folkways, and A.C.R.E. cultural propaganda that form Demnoph's primary culture is known as Demnophi. According to A.C.R.E. census records, over 98% of the population consider themselves Demnophi, but this is a testament to the broadness of Demnophi culture rather than its ubiquity. A.C.R.E. is proud to have many of its own executives made up of Local Demnophi and proudly sponsor all festive gatherings as well as planetary recreational teams. The next largest cultural groups as measured by self-reporting as of the most recent census were, in descending order of population, Imperial, Yakiyan, Hong Luan, and Tiberian. Language As the property that became A.C.R.E. split from House Eridanus 400 years ago, the languages first spoken on Demnoph were Imperial, Tiberian, and Corp Cant. In 3200, the majority of Demnophi speak Demnophian on a day-to-day basis. Demnophian is a descendant of Tiberian and sounds similar to outsiders, but after 400 years of separation they are no longer mutually comprehensible. On the other hand, Imperial was chosen for use in the boardroom and among upper management, as most were ex-members of the nobility and spoke it already. Most members of upper management also learn Corp Cant for ease of communication between A.C.R.E., the various corporations, and House Eridanus. Being fluent in Imperial and Corp Cant is a requirement to be able to enter the upper echelon. Except in the rare case of a member of upper management who was born on Demnoph, upper management typically do not speak Demnophian. While the cosmopolitan nature of A.C.R.E.’s upper management requires them to learn Imperial and Corp Cant, most low level employees do not have the time or resources to learn anything but the language of the streets. As only a comparatively small number of people are able to speak both Imperial and Demnophian (or Corp Cant and Demnophian), and such people are usually in upper management, complaints from low-level employees usually do not make it far up the corporate ladder. This barrier to communication has been a consistent source of contention between A.C.R.E.’s upper management and its workers. As Demnoph is a highly cosmopolitan planet, many minority languages are also spoken and Demnophi are used to dealing with them. The most common minority languages are Yakjah, Tiberian, and Hong Luan. Religion The majority of Demnophi follow the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor. However, most are casual adherents who follow basic holy days and some of the more important rituals. Nonetheless, the High Church has a significant cultural influence. Since the War Against the Artificials, the The Church of Humanity, Repentant has started to gained followers among some of the less jaded inhabitants of Demnoph. Following its signing of the Treaty of Cabina, A.C.R.E. makes Church of Humanity, Repentant religious broadcasts available to its workers on an equal footing to that of the High Church. Demnophi local holidays are the mandatory Church prayer days and the mandatory A.C.R.E. scheduled Vacation Day. On Vacation Day, Demnophi across the planet are gifted A.C.R.E. brand coupons and gift cards to present to their loved ones. Devotees of the Good Work For main article, see Devotees of the Good Work This sect of the Church of Humanity Repentant has a small but significant following on Demnoph. Originally an A.C.R.E. movement to combat the rising sentiments that would eventually result in the formation of the UPC, it has evolved into something much bigger, and somewhat different. The Devotees of the Good Work believe in the worker as a model of human perfection. According to Good Work doctrine, the synth is the perfect worker, and followers worshiped them as such openly before the War Against the Artificials. Officially, the Devotees of the Good Work have renounced this doctrine, but even now secret sympathy with the synths is prevalent within the sect. The Sky is a Lie For main article, see the Sky is a Lie The Sky is a Lie is among the stranger sects of the Church of Humanity, Repentant. It believes that Demnoph has no surface, that in fact the city-planet continues in all directions for as far as possible. It is a point of contention within the sect whether the city-universe is infinite or not. The sect also believes that the core of Demnoph is in fact a physical manifestation of the Divine, the body of the God Soul that warms the universe. It is this second belief that led the sect into the arms of the CHR after the Church of Humanity Repentant's Demnoph members offered the sect protection in exchange for membership. Though some in the CHR have raised concerns about letting such demonstrably false beliefs go unchallenged, community leaders emphasized the need to respect local customs and allow people to believe and worship in their own way. Crime Crime is uncommon on Demnoph relative to its population size, as there is not much difference in wealth between most of the population. About 95% of the population are simple workers for A.C.R.E. and the rest earn enough to ensure the safety of their own assets. The list of local criminal offenses in addition to Imperial law is short, and mostly restricted to various forms of theft or destruction of A.C.R.E. property. Instead, public order is managed via the A.C.R.E. Productivity Report. As a result, newer employees and visitors face relatively few restrictions on their behavior, while longtime employees are more strictly controlled. However, there are slum-like areas in most city districts, within the giant underground aqueducts and pipes. After these areas were purged of synths, policing in these areas was halted due to the high danger posed to the policing force there. In these areas, violent crime is rampant and not punished or prosecuted. Anyone going to such a slum should be armed and ready to defend themselves, lest they be be robbed, beaten, shot, or worse. As a result, the sight of police is uncommon on Demnoph, but when a crime does happen, the well-equipped Demnoph A.C.R.E. C.O.R.E. is not to be trifled with. They use helmets with dehumanizing face masks and high-tech armor and weapons to deal with criminals, terrorists, and military attacks alike. Before the events of 3200, crime was not typically handled by A.C.R.E., but handed over to House Crux. After Crux police were asked to leave the planet due to rising tensions in the sector, crime has been handled by a combination of surveillance, automated fines, and C.O.R.E. intervention. Due to the limited personnel available, fining criminals is greatly preferred. If this option is not available, criminals will are be logged and arrested when they next report to work. C.O.R.E. are typically only deployed if a situation has escalated beyond control and force is absolutely required, or if a serious crime has been committed by a visitor. Culture As a culture, Demnophi see themselves as hardworking, practical, but ultimately civilized and loyal people. Demnophi are aware that they are largely a population of menial, expendable employees: one common form of humor is to compete to suggest the most convoluted and bloody solution to a minor problem. However, Demnophi also take pride in playing an important part in something much larger than themselves. Most employees have perfected their argument for why their Department is the most important. This feeling, made more acute in the wake of the labor crisis, has helped to stabilize Demnoph in the wake of the Demnoph Collective Uprising. Those from other planets sometimes remark that the only thing that makes a Demnophi is calling yourself one. While Demnophi culture has been engineered to be welcoming, this is not exactly true. Demnophi culture is a powerful force on Demnoph and abroad, and Demnophi generally believe that foreigners can be taught the local ways quickly. A rite of passage for laborers arriving on Demnoph is to be invited to their coworkers' Vacation Day party, which can typically be expected to happen on the first available opportunity, or perhaps the second if their arrival is timed very close to Vacation Day itself. Unproductivity A.C.R.E. encourages conformity and discourages disruptive argumentation and public shaming. Instead, employees are expected to maintain a sense of personal responsibility for their own behavior. The expected standard of propriety is quite strict, but it is mostly concerned with being as productive as possible and not causing disruptions, rather than a typical sense of personal virtue. For example, jumping a queue is seriously offensive to a Demnophi, while an affair that does not interfere with one’s work is only mildly looked down upon, and crude language doesn’t bat an eye. A person who violates these norms is simply referred to as unproductive. Alongside the education system, the A.C.R.E. Productivity Report is the main avenue for inculcating social norms in Demnophi, which it does by gradually introducing new expectations for employees. When that fails, primitive fines are always an option. Demnophi generally trust that this system will do its job without their interference, and are usually content to ignore unproductive behavior or at worst report it to management, though they may intervene out of concern for a friend. Those who blatantly ignore Demnophi social norms are typically assumed to be new employees in the period of adjustment or visitors, who are both held to a lesser standard of behavior. Transportation A.C.R.E. zones spaces into separate housing blocks, commercial/public spaces, and functional areas such as schools, offices, and manufacturing. As personal vehicles are considered dangerous and would require enormous amounts of space given the amount of traffic between areas, these blocks are not connected by roads or grav-car lanes (although cosmetic and pedestrian roads do exist in commercial public spaces), although expensive drone limousine services do exist for nobility and upper management. Instead, grav-train is the primary means of transport and is used by all social classes. Demnoph grav-train stations are enormous. Trains arrive constantly and often have many floors. The grav-train system is tightly tuned and lateness is not tolerated by management. While special cars do exist on some trains for nobility and upper-management, these are mostly on the routes most likely to be used by those individuals and the grav-train system is considered a social leveler. Grav-train maps are being constantly adjusted as new buildings are built or demolished, and the maps do not necessarily represent the actual layout of the places. To cope with this, A.C.R.E. makes cheap implants available for locals that interface with hologram systems in the grav-train system to offer personalized directions. A temporary version of these implants is also available to visitors, which can be ejected when the visitor leaves. The grav-train system is managed by the Demnoph Central Transit Authority at The Ziggurat. Many visitors find the grav-train system confusing, especially if they do not opt to receive a temporary implant, as the grav-train system is one place where Demnophi typically are not inclined to stop and be helpful. Fortunately, A.C.R.E. has recently installed special hologram systems to assist visitors, which override the normal limitations on hologram brightness and volume. Implementation was accelerated when pilot studies found that visitors who encountered these holograms tended to opt for temporary implants instead of experiencing them again. Architecture Manmade structures have completely subsumed the surface of Demnoph, built well into the its sky, and burrowed deep into its crust. A common witticism goes that Demnoph is the only planet where you need a telescope to tell whether you’re indoors, and this isn’t far from the truth. While Demnoph’s acologies and massive production facilities are built to be modular units, they are often completely integrated with one another. Exterior walkways are common, but many apparently exterior spaces are actually massive indoor complexes with their own weather patterns. A.C.R.E. is continuously building, replacing, and re-purposing structures, and grav-train routes are simply adjusted to accommodate this. Nonetheless, a careful observer could detect the remnants of ancient buildings in the structures of newer ones, especially on the lower levels. The large-scale structures of buildings are 3D printed in one piece by massive industrial drones that roll across the tops of arcologies. Most interiors are built from A.C.R.E. prefabs, which are clean and minimalist. Locals wanting to customize their environment can purchase materials from A.C.R.E. to do so, and can pay to have their homes moved in one piece when they are relocated. Residential Arcologies Most residents of Demnoph live in massive housing blocks know as Residential Arcologies. A Residential Arcology can house hundreds of thousands of people and all the essential services required to keep them alive. Each Residential Arcology has a unique name designated by the Department of Accelerated Creation of Residential Euphemisms in accordance with ongoing customer or employee outreach initiatives. Examples of Residential Arcology names are "5712 A Quiet Employee Is A Productive Employee", "8994 Fizzy Cheese Contains Essential Nutrients", and "1433 The Emperox Shepherds Their Flock" (recently changed to "1433 Vacation Day Rewards Will Rise 3.2% For 3200"). Residential Arcologies are more like dormitories than true arcologies. There is little to do other than what one can amuse oneself with in one's room. This design is to encourage workers to spend their free time working, consuming, or socializing in designated public spaces rather than in Residential Arcologies. Each Residential Arcology typically has several grav-train stations and many floors of densely packed apartments connected by elevators, grav-shuttles, and heavily surveilled walkways. Each apartment is a prefabricated unit that can interface with any other Residential Arcology. Many Demnophi opt to have their apartments brought with them when they are inevitably relocated. Demnophi are permitted to decorate their apartments as they choose, but tax breaks are available for those who choose to install A.C.R.E. advertising. Local Character: Residential Arcology Enemies * Nosy U.N.I.O.N. representative * Rogue surveillance system issuing fines for minor offenses * Huckster looking to hard-sell apartments Friends * Lonely employee looking to vent * Local maintenance worker greeting all visitors * Proud Chief Block Inspector wanting to show off their work Complications * The Residential Arcology is designated for political criminals * This block of the Arcology is harboring an illegal synthetic * There's a barely-contained war brewing between this floor and the one below Things * Graffiti on the wall invites passers-by to a secret meeting * Notice that an essential life support system was last maintained 30 years ago * Passed-out employee lying against the wall Places * Apartment left wide open while resident is out * Unsanctioned floor meeting-place * Noble-only elevator watched by belligerent with nothing better to do Unorganized Residency and Floodlight Comms Either to save money, escape the monotony of life, or to join an alternative community (or, less generously, a cult), some Demnophi choose to eschew the Residential Arcologies and live in their own communities. A.C.R.E. allows such communities to exist so long as they pay taxes and stay out of the way. Officially, such communities are known as Unorganized Residencies but are unofficially referred to as "Floodlight Comms", because of a crime-reduction measure that gave tax breaks to members of Unorganized Residencies who installed floodlights on their homes. Floodlight Comms are located wherever there is spare space – often on rooftops or on buttresses or protrusions of buildings. The least well-policed Floodlight Comms are located underground. These Floodlight Comms are infamous for harboring criminals and rogue synthetics. Local Character: Floodlight Comm Enemies * Cult leader who doesn't trust your kind * Pickpocket with an eye on your belongings * Unstable keeper of a feral rat kennel Friends * Disgraced C.O.R.E. investigator looking for redemption * Well-off spendthrift who will help anyone for credits * True believer looking to convert new members through hospitality Complications * Only locals can safely navigate * The local building manager wants to shut down the Comm by any means necessary * The Floodlight Comm appears to be completely normal and healthy Things * Satchel of goods pilfered from the job * A single discarded identification chip; user appears friendly to local security drones * Missing piece of evidence implicating powerful subdirector in fraud Places * Homely structure for a family of eleven * "Bus Station" that's really just a place to jump onto passing grav-barges * Unsanctioned business selling dangerous knockoffs Commercial Zones A.C.R.E. maintains designated commercial zones as spaces for social interaction and consumption. These commercial zones mimic the busy streets of cities on other planets but they are actually just facades constructed by A.C.R.E. Demnophi are permitted to run their own businesses but rental contracts in commercial zones include a buyout clause. Therefore most large businesses, except those run by noble houses or other sector powers, are run or controlled by A.C.R.E. Commercial zones usually feature relatively narrow streets intended for pedestrians and emergency services only. Aerial walkways allow these streets to be many levels tall. Neon signs are ubiquitous and advertise A.C.R.E. products. While A.C.R.E. cultivates an image of controlled chaos to reduce inhibition to consumerism, dataslate-wielding inspectors ensure all advertisements and businesses are up to date on the latest consumer outreach regulations. Commercial zones are managed so there is nowhere to comfortably rest without paying. A.C.R.E. carefully manages the number of commercial zones to ensure they are always appropriately bustling. While the quantity of commercial activity has significantly decreased in the wake of the Labor Crisis, the density of commercial zones has simply been decreased, rather than allow commercial zones to fall into ruin. Each commercial zone is slightly different. Some are exterior complexes of buildings while others are more like massive indoor malls. Hotels of all qualities are available in commercial zones for visitors. The nicer hotels are pressurized. The less nice hotels simply have an oxygen vent above the pillow. The least nice hotels have nothing. Local Character: Commercial Zone Enemies * A.C.R.E. Brand Loyalty Inspector angered by bored glances at advertisements * Shop Manager who absolutely. insists. you examine their wares * Vat Cleaning underlings looking to take out their frustrations with authority Friends * A.C.R.E. subdirector taking a vacation day among the masses * Regulars at food stall with the latest gossip * Lost noble looking for a confident-looking foreigner (to be determined by presence of oxygen mask) Complications * Visitors are fined for loitering if they don't make a purchase every ten minutes * Two competing stores both sell the same A.C.R.E. product; buying from one will anger the other * The area is filled with particularly hopeless employees who don't mind telling everyone Things * Discreetly placed brown bag contains dropped-off intelligence * Vending machine filled with unidentifiable brown liquid, dispenses cups of it for a few credits * Street-cleaning drone that isn't afraid to do whatever it takes to get the job done Places * Oxygen parlor; patrons include many visitors and a few sad locals * Bar that forces patrons to buy anti-hangover shot before entering * Store piloting a new A.C.R.E. product only available at select Demnoph locations * Hotel originally intended for noble visitors, now also serving lucky employees Sport Psiball Demnoph has a Psiball team, the Demnoph Harvesters. Zero G-Golf The Crea Orbital Club is located in orbit around Demnoph, is one of the most famous country clubs and Zero G-Golf course in Acheron Rho. Satellites Moons Creus XIII Creus XIII is used by A.C.R.E. as warehouse for goods scheduled to be shipped off world. The warehouse is mostly automated and only overseen by a few human workers. Creus XIII has an Orbital Ruin named Esira, once the in-system synth production facility, for Demnoph used by A.C.R.E. It was one of the first structures destroyed by House Crux at the beginning of the war against the synths. Syeh Syeh is the location of a Moon Base named: Talsi 8. Tasli 8 was build by A.C.R.E. as Hotel for VIP's visiting Demnoph and as cooperate retreat for high-management. It sports an excellent view onto Demnoph and is one of the most luxurious places in System. In recent times some of the local crime rings have tried to bribe their way into control of the hotel. But every attempt has been caught by A.C.R.E. though have not successfully removed the criminal agents on moon yet. Tsyomatsa Tsyomatsa is the location of a Research Base named: Loja 6. A.C.R.E. previously unknowingly leased Loja 6 to a group of Serpens scientists to do off the record research on ferals. After the lease was suddenly broken the A.C.R.E. collection teams learned that the hideous experiments being worked on had managed to get lose, forcing A.C.R.E. to shut the doors for the time being. The moon is also home to the Fizzy Cheese Sectorwide Resort, a holiday destination boasting theme parks, hotels, ballrooms, and a wide variety of other attractions themed around the sector's most popular carbonated dairy drink. The Resort also offers guided tours of the original Fizzy Cheese factory. Research Base Keul 7 Keul 7 is the Pretech research base of A.C.R.E orbiting Demnoph. it works in conjunction with Agassiz 7 where the Pretech is stored when it is not researched within the labs. Not much in known about the Base even from the spy agencies from other Factions. To the public the Base does not exist. Keul 7 is very heavily defended and secured by all security systems imaginable. Space Station Agassiz 7 Agassiz 7 is a Space Station orbiting Demnoph, which only function is to protect the ancient pretech researched on Keul 7. It has multiple consecutive vaults with the best of security imaginable, each getting more secure and dangerous. Within the inner vaults the pretech stored is very dangerous and mysterious. The guards of Agassiz 7 are dangerously odd humans, changed by their proximity to the pretech stored there. Like Keul 7, not much of that is known even by the best spy agencies. To the public the Base does not exist. Gas Giant Mines The Goba Project The Goba Project is a Gas Giant Mine thought lost to A.C.R.E. in an accident some years back. Recently rebels, though to be partly affiliated with the UPC found the Mine and got it working again, though it is still in great disrepair and only producing a small fraction of its original yield. They sell some of the resources mined there to pirates, smugglers and other unsavory elements, which is one of the station's more prevalent income streams. Lamas Mine Project This Facility orbits a nearby Gas Giant Lamas and siphons off various Elements to refine them later into fuel. Recently the Mine Project was upgraded to harvest the deeper layers of the Gas Giant and expanding the variety of yielded substances, which A.C.R.E. can use for supplies. During one of these test trials, an unusual find was discovered, over which A.C.R.E. has put red tape. A.C.R.E. send some teams of scientists to the Mine for further investigation. Refueling Stations Peridier 7 One of A.C.R.E.'s refueling stations for their transport or passenger ships. The station is semi-automatic in its operation and only a handful or less Overseers observe the process and maintenance. Overall however the staff has a lot of free time on their hand and often they use their free time for astronomy or other occupations. The main person in charge of the station is a local named Stan. Willing taking the position to live in seclusion, offering him more time to search for alien signals. Just don't mention his foil hat and you'll get along great. (Unknown to the public is that sometimes ACRE sends Managers there as punishment for failure or when they need to be out of the public eye for a time.) Turbi A brand new A.C.R.E. refueling station. This station is full-automatic and managed by a local VI, while being overseen from Demnoph via transmitters. This is an attempt in efficiency by A.C.R.E., to see whether staff on-board can be reduced while maintaining/improving effiency. Category:Planets Category:Tsatsos Category:A.C.R.E. Category:Demnoph